Wannabe Rock Star
by BluePendantxGreyHeart77
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is a teenage singer at a small club called The Hole in the Wall. As her older brother realizes that being home schooled isn't solving her rough attitude, he enrolls her into Karakura High School... Full Summary Inside. AU ICHIGOXRUKIA


**A/N:  
>Hello, people! This is my first Bleach fan fiction. I had another account, but it was filled with *shudder* Twilight fan fics and it was not pretty. Any who! Away from that terrible past of mine, I hope you enjoy this. It'll switch between POVs each chapter. This chapter is in Rukia's. Just to inform you, if you didn't read my summary fully, this is an <strong>IchigoxRukia** fan fic.**

**Special Thanks go to my Beta: Rayneken~ She's amazing, and has some amazing stories!**

**DISCLAMIER:**I do own Bleach, or any of its characters. I have a few OCs in this, and own them.

Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is a loud mouthed, teenage singer at a small club called The Hole in the Wall. As her older brother realizes that being home schooled isn't solving her rough attitude, he enrolls her into Karakura High School. At Karakura, she meets a hotheaded teen, much like herself. Will romance spark between the two?

**Chapter One:  
><strong>

_Rukia_

"Midget, you're on!" Grimmjow shouted.

I glared and pushed him out of my way. "Shut it, hair dye."

I felt his glare pierce into my back, but ignored it as I walked onto the dim stage, microphone gripped in my hand. I adjusted the bracelet on my wrist. The green band marked that I was underage and was not allowed alcoholic drinks served to me. It was a Hole in the Wall special. A male voice boomed out over the speakers and the club quieted. I smiled at Haru's announcement.

"Attention ladies, gentlemen- hell, we even have high school kids here!(For those, though, I hope you're wearing your bracelets.) Anyway! Tonight at our little Hole in the Wall, we welcome one of our most popular singers. Please give a warm welcome, like you all always do, to Rukia Kuchiki!"

The stage lights flashed on and I waved to the crowd, just as cheers shot through it. I pulled the mic up to my mouth as adrenaline filled me.

"This song is new. In fact, it's so new; we don't even have a dance to it. But you all know how I just adore dancing." I added in an eye roll just for good measures to show them that I hated dancing. "Anyway, it's called "_I Hear You_". I hope you enjoy it!"

The music started blasting through speakers and I moved the mic to take a deep breath. As I started singing, I was aware of Bel singing backup for me from somewhere backstage. Which didn't make much sense, she could've been onstage with me. Soon enough, as my voice reached out, the lights and noise of the club goers faded and all I could feel was me.

"Can you hear it?" I sang. "I can hear it. Your heart's rhythm, beating with mine!"

All I knew at that moment was the song. I was no longer Rukia Kuchiki, rich heiress. That was him. My brother. Not me. I transformed into my true self here. Rukia Kuchiki, wannabe rock star.

The music reached its loud guitar solo and I moved the mic, waiting for my chance to live again. It came, and my voice grew with it, and died as the song came to its end.

Applause and cheers ripped through the crowd as I pulled the microphone away from my mouth and the music ended. I turned with a smug smile and walked back stage to Grimmjow, who was scowling.

"Your turn," I said taunting him.

His cheek twitched and he grabbed the mic. "Shove it, Shorty."

"Hair dye!" I shouted as he walked onto the stage. When he gave me a look, I stuck my tongue out, wishing I had a better insult.

He rolled his blue eyes and flipped me off before Haru introduced him. I huffed a breath and felt my face grow hot.

I disliked Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. It wasn't a hate, just a dislike. I didn't think I could hate him, unless he hurt anyone I was close to. Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez was full of himself. That man and I were opposites. Well, in my opinion we were. To Bel and Haru, we were exactly the same. Short tempered, and violent. I believed that was why when we weren't trying to insult each other, we got along okay. I would never, ever, call him my friend though.

I narrowed my eyes at the blue haired man who had started singing. "Stupid idiot!" I hissed.

"I hope you don't mean me."

I turned, jumping slightly at her voice. I shook my head at the silver haired girl.

"No way, Bel. I'm talking about _him_," I growled, pointing to Grimmjow.

"Aw, be nice. People might think you like him," she said lightheartedly, a teasing tone in her voice.

I felt a vein in my forehead pop. "_Me_? Like _him_? Bel, no way! No way, no way! No. **Freaking.**Way!"

"Sure," Bel drawled.

I glared and crossed my arms. "I don't like guys who dye their hair."

Bel "tsk"-ed me. "You know that he doesn't. It's not his fault his hair ended like that. It's natural."

"Natural? It's _blue_! Blue is not natural!" I practically shouted.

"My hair is silver. So is Haru's and our father's. That's not common. Are you going to say ours are dyed?" Bel asked, brown eyes narrowing.

I "hmph"-ed and turned. Way to use a cheap shot, I thought as Grimmjow's song was coming to its end.

"Thought so~" Bel cooed in a sung voice.

"Thought what, Sis?" Haru asked, coming up behind us.

"She's upset because she thinks Grimmjow's hair is dyed. I used logic, and now she's more upset."

I felt my eyebrow twitch. Grimmjow winked at the audience and some girl shouted, "I want your babies!"

"Ew," Haru said, as Grimmjow came up to us.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "She sounded ugly. I don't do ugly chicks."

"That's terrible!" Bel scolded.

"It's true," Grimmjow replied. "You going, Shorty? Or are you, Bel?"

I narrowed my eyes at Grimmjow, but let Bel grab the mic.

"Why do you care that I'm short?" I demanded, resisting the urge to stand on my tiptoes. Not that it would do any good. I was only 144 centimeters tall, and compared to his 186, I was small.

"It's annoying," Grimmjow replied, crossing his arms, staring down at me.

"So? You're annoying."

"I'm annoying?" Grimmjow scoffed.

Before he could open his mouth to reply, Haru placed a hand on his chest and one on my shoulder, wedging himself between us. "Alright, kiddos, calm down. Rukia's short, Grimmjow's tall. Got it? Good. Now leave it alone before I get Dad to put you in timeout."

I felt my leg twitch with the urge to kick Haru, but stayed still. Grimmjow turned with a "Whatever", and walked away to grab a bottle of water.

"See? Be happy, Rukia!" Haru said, turning in front of me and gripping my cheeks. He tried pulling them up to force a smile on my face.

I slapped his hands away and glared. "Creep," I said.

Haru was an all around nice guy, much like his father, the club's owner. He didn't like Grimmjow and I fighting and tried to prevent it if he could.

He faked a pout. "That's not nice. Don't hurt my feelings!" Haru whined.

Bel skipped backstage and shoved the microphone in my hand. "Go, go, go!"

"Wait, what song?" I asked, digging my heels into the floor so she couldn't push me.

"Do that bitchy song."

I looked back at Grimmjow, who slipped a guitar strap over his head.

He scowled. "What? Go."

I shook my head and walked onto the stage.

_**XXX**_

I walked up the huge estate's sidewalk, leading to the mansion I called home. It was really overly showy. There were only two people living here, excluding the maids and servants. I sighed and pulled out my keys, but, as if sensing my presence, the doors opened. Maids were waiting for me in the huge front hallway.

"Nii-sama, I'm home!" I called, ignoring a maid that offered to take my coat. I didn't enjoy being waited on. I was more of a "do-it-yourself" kind of girl.

Byakuya Kuchiki, my older brother, appeared in the hallway, dismissing the maids, and giving my outfit a strange look.

I looked down. I was in skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with "The Hole on the Wall" written across it. I had shucked my hoodie off and was holding it.

"You're late," Byakuya replied coolly.

I stopped the urge to check my phone, knowing that it'd show it was only a couple minutes past eleven.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama, I was unaware."

"As you seem to be all the time, now, since starting to work,"-he sniffed at the word,-"at that filthy building."

"It's not filthy," I murmured, looking down and playing with the hem of my shirt.

The Hole in the Wall was sort of small, and dark, but certainly not filthy.

"Yes, it is. That is fact; you will not argue with facts. Do you understand?" Byakuya said.

"Yes, Nii-sama. I'm sorry."

"Obviously not sorry enough. I've decided to change something in your daily life. I expect you at the table in fifteen minutes. In appropriate Kuchiki clothes." With that he turned and walked down the hallway.

I stuffed a sigh down my throat and walked down the hall, heading to my room.

My room was bare. The only ounce of my personality came from a soft light purple rug and the dark purple walls. The lamp on my bed side table had some ounce of Rukia Kuchiki, though not much. I had liked the simple black and white design of it and had asked for it. It didn't hold the loud, short tempered Rukia that I was at the club. It held the tinnier one of me. The one afraid to upset Byakuya.

I tossed my jacket onto my bed, knowing it would be on a hook by the time I went to bed, courtesy of the maids I had countless times informed to not touch my room. Did they listen? No.

I took my outfit off and grabbed a black silk dress. Glaring at it, I put it on and pinned my hair up. I had to be the only teenager expected to be dressed nicely and not looking tired at all at eleven at night.

I grabbed my phone and saw I had five minutes to get to the dining room and to the table. I opened a new message and sent a text to Bel: Black dress, nice hair. Its not like its 11 PM or anything.

I knew I shouldn't complain. I had everything most girls dreamed off, but I didn't enjoy it. I set my phone on the nightstand and walked out of my room. Walking silently, I went down the hall and into the dining room.

I sat down in a chair and rested my hands on my lap, straightening my spin. Byakuya walked into the room and checked his watch.

"Just because you're early now, does not make up for your lateness earlier. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Nii-sama," I replied.

"Good. Now, I don't like the fact you work at that filthy hole in the wall." I barely contained my snicker at the unintentional pun. Byakuya continued, "I will not take that away from you. However, I will be taking away your home tutor. Starting next week you will be enrolled at Karakura High School. I expect no complaints from you."

"Alright, Nii-sama," I said, making my voice monotone.

"Good. Now go to bed. I expect you at breakfast at seven."

I waited a moment, and then stood. I bowed politely and said, "Goodnight, Nii-sama."

I walked cautiously out of the room. When I was sure Byakuya couldn't hear, I ran to it, shutting the door. My jacket was on the hook beside the door, and the clothes and shoes I'd left on the ground were gone. My phone still rested on my nightstand, but flashed with a light, indicating I had a text.

I rushed to the phone, opening the text message.  
>Bel:<p>

Aw, its ok! I bet you look cute!

I grinned and sent her: OMG! Im going to Karakura High School next week! Im going to a NORMAL high school! I forwarded the text to Haru, and after a moment's hesitation, I sent it to Grimmjow, too.

I sat down on my bed and covered my mouth to prevent a squeal. I got up and stripped the dress of and pulled on pajamas. I took the dress and hung it back onto a hanger, stuffing it into my closet.

When I went back to my phone I saw I had three texts.

Bel:  
><span>OMG! Yay! Im a senior there!<span>

I sent: I know! And I also know that!(No stalker status XD ) I cant wait!

Haru was also enthusiastic, though he went to another high school. Which, again, didn't make much sense, but I guess he hadn't wanted to go to Karakura.

Awesome! Damn, if I went there it couldve been cooler.

I sent back: Suuuurrreee. lol. Jkjk.

I stared at Grimmjow's name before I opened it. I wasn't afraid of his response, I just didn't know if sending it to him had been a good idea. Hell, the only reason I had his number was because his girlfriend had wanted us to get along better, and had forced him to give it to me.

Cautiously, I hit the tiny envelope on my touch screen that would open the message. The reply was simple, and held an insult to my height.

And I care why? Just because I go there doesnt mean ill help you out, midget.

I felt my eyebrow twitch and stuck my tongue out at the phone. I closed the text and shut my phone off. I turned on my nightstand's alarm clock for seven and pulled the covers over me.

I'd be looking forward to next week.

**A/N:**

**Soo, I'll leave A/Ns for the ends of the chapter from here on out. I just wanted to give you a basic feel on my thoughts for this story.**

**This chapter I felt expressed what I wanted it to. Please review and tell me if you liked/hated or whatever you thought of it! I'll try to reply to all. **


End file.
